


The Truth about Two Childs

by ashajuli_anne



Series: What happened to Claudia [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andrea Sachs - Freeform, Caroline Priestly - Freeform, Cassidy Priestly - Freeform, F/F, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs - Freeform, Nigel Kipling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashajuli_anne/pseuds/ashajuli_anne
Summary: What if Miranda had two children before she was editor in chief of Runway, before she was the Devil in Prada, the Ice Queen and the Dragon Lady? Where are they now? What happened to them?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, OC/OC
Series: What happened to Claudia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702417
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	The Truth about Two Childs

April 14 was the day Miranda Priestly hated the most. It reminded her of the time when she lost two people that she loved deeply with her heart. The only person who knows what today means is her dear old friend Nigel. Who is sitting across her, observing her as he sips his glass of wine. 

Miranda sighed, “I know you have something to say Nigel. So go on, spit it out.” 

Nigel cleared his throat before standing up, making his way to one of the living room’s cabinet. After he found the picture he was looking for he slowly sat down besides Miranda and handed her the picture. 

It was a picture of a young Miranda Priestly, holding two children. A boy and a girl. The boy has her blonde hair and blue eyes while the girl has the most beautiful black hair and also inherited Miranda’s icy blue eyes. 

Miranda took a deep breathe and finished up her third glass of wine. “It’s time you tell Andy and the twins the truth, Miranda. The truth about them,” Nigel pointed at the picture. 

“You don’t have to carry this burden alone.” 

“I want to Nigel, God knows how much I want to tell them. But it’s hard,” Miranda sighed. “Just thinking about that day and what happened, it—“ Miranda choked. 

“I know. But it’s been like, what, 24 years? You have got to stop beating yourself like this. Your children and your wife deserves to know the truth, Miranda.” 

“The truth about what, Nigel?” Andy’s voice interrupted before Miranda could speak. The editor look up to see her wife, carrying their 4 month old baby, while the twins look back and forth between their mother and their uncle Nigel. 

Miranda sighed and motioned them to come in, Nigel stood up and offered his seat to Andy. Cassandra, Miranda and Andy’s daughter gave her mother a toothless grin when Miranda took her from her other mother’s arms. 

“Mom is something wrong?” Caroline asked. 

“Nothing’s wrong bobbsey. Do you remember the story I told you when I came here to New York?” Cassidy rolled her eyes, “Of course mom, you told us that story like a million times!” The twins giggled. 

“You were 18 when you left home and came here to New York to have a better life!” 

“Well yes, and actually there’s more to that story.” Miranda’s hands began to shake, then suddenly she felt a warm hand resting on top of hers and she look up to see her Andrea’s warm smile. And it calmed Miranda a little. 

“You see, at the age of 21 I got pregnant and I was just starting to work at Runway as an assistant. I was scared, but luckily Nigel was there to help me,” Miranda smiled at Nigel. “I was very lucky to have Nigel with me throughout the whole pregnancy and the Editor in chief at Runway at that time was a very kind woman, who later became my mentor.”

Miranda smiled, “I gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl.” Before Miranda could continue the the twins interrupted.

“Wow, that’s so cool mom!” 

“What’s their names?!” 

“Girls, let your mother finish her story,” Andy chuckled. 

Miranda pulled out the picture she was hiding and gave it to Andrea, who then let the twins take a look. “The boy’s name is Caleb while the girl’s name is Claudia. My two joys in life,” Miranda smiled. 

“They were quite the troublemakers just like you two,” Cassidy and Caroline giggled. 

“Where are they now, Miranda?” Andy asked her wife softly. “When they were five years old, there was an accident. We were at the park, and I didn’t notice the two of them climbing a tree. Claudia slipped and grab Caleb’s shirt, the both of them fell down but Caleb’s head was hit by a rock.” Miranda let out a shaky breathe, wiping her tears away.

“Claudia yelled my name and I ran towards them then I saw my little boy, being held by his sister, his head bloody and he wasn’t moving. When we got to the hospital it was too late... H-He was already gone. My little boy,” Miranda cried. 

“Oh Miranda.” Andy pulled the older woman closed and hug her tightly, letting her wife cry on her shoulder. After a couple of minutes, Miranda pulled away while wiping her tears. 

“What happened to Claudia, mom?” Caroline asked quietly. 

“Because of what happened, I decided that I wasn’t really ready to raise a child and that I failed of being a mother. I couldn’t raise Claudia, knowing that I failed so I left her at a foster home,” Miranda sighed. “It wasn’t an easy thing to do, leaving her at that small house. Oh her cries, god, it tore my heart into pieces.” 

“Tomorrow is Caleb’s death anniversary,” Miranda whispered. 

“Did you try to reconnect with Claudia, Miranda?” Andy gently asked, “I tried Andrea. I went back to that foster care I left her but it was no longer there, I was too late. I don’t know where my Claudia is,” Miranda choked, trying to keep her tears at bay. 

“Hey mom?” Cassidy look up at her mother, “Can we visit Caleb tomorrow?” 

Miranda’s eyes widened at that, “You want to visit Caleb?” She asked quietly, not really believing what her youngest said. 

“Yes, we would like to meet our older brother.” Cassidy nodded with a serious expression, “Oh! We can give him some flowers! What flowers did Caleb like mom?” Caroline grinned. 

The editor shook her head with a small smile on her lips, “Freesias was his favorite.” 

“That’s settled then, we will visit Caleb tomorrow and bring him his favorite flowers.” Andy announced, making the two redheads jump around in excitement. “Are you coming with us Nige?” Andy asked, looking up at his friend who was smiling. 

“I’ll pass, Six. I have a lot to do tomorrow at the office. Maybe next time, oh and Miranda don’t worry we’ll manange a day without you at Runway,” Miranda smiled at her old friend and thanked him. Nigel just smiled and bid the two women good bye as he head out home for the night. 

Miranda look down at her youngest daughter in her arms who was now peacefully asleep. Giving the little one a soft kiss on the forehead, she glance up at her wife and sighed.

“Darling, I’m sorry I kept Caleb and Claudia a secret from you. Talking about them, it’s just too much and—“ Miranda stopped talking as she felt her wife’s soft lips kissing her. Andy pulled away and smiled lovingly at Miranda. 

“It’s okay, Miranda. I understand okay? This topic isn’t easy for you to talk about and I’m honored that you shared it with me today,” Andy whispered. “I love you so much, and please don’t ever think that you failed as a mother. Caleb wouldn’t want you to torture yourself like that,” Miranda only nodded, not trusting her voice for now. 

“Come on, let’s get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow,” Andy pulled her wife up to her feet. Before Andrea could walk away, Miranda pulled her close and kissed her softly whispering, “I love you.” 

Andy smiled and the two women made their way upstairs to their room. 

*

The drive to the cemetery was peaceful. Miranda was driving and beside her, Andrea was humming a peaceful tune. At the backseat, Caroline and Cassidy were playing with their phones and in the middle was little Cassandra, playing with a toy as she sat comfortably in her car seat. 

As they arrived to their destination, Miranda stop the car and watched as her daughters got out, excited to meet their older brother. Andy turn to look at Miranda and gave her a warm smile. 

“Let’s go?” Miranda smiled and nodded before getting out of the car. Andy followed while carrying a very smiling Cassandra in her arms. 

After passing through a couple of headstones, they finally found the one that belong to Caleb. Miranda crouched down in front of the headstone, running her fingers through the letters that said ‘Caleb Priestly’. 

Miranda let out her breath she didn’t notice she was holding and smiled weakly, tears starting to form in her eyes. “Hello my prince, it’s me mommy. There’s some people who would like to meet you,” Miranda stood up and motioned her daughters and Andrea to come forward. 

“Hi I’m Caroline and this is my twin sister, Cassidy.” Caroline introduced herself and her twin. “And the baby Andy’s carrying is Cassandra, she’s the youngest of the Priestly family.” Miranda and Andy chuckled when the little one giggled at the mentioned of her name. 

“Mom really misses you, you know. You and Claudia,” Cassidy whispered. 

“Don’t worry Caleb, we’ll take care of mom and I hope with your help we could find Claudia and bring her home to us. Her family.” Caroline smiled, “We won’t give up on her.” Cassidy promised which made Miranda smile lovingly at her two daughters. 

“I’ll go get the flowers,” Miranda whispered to her wife before kissing her cheek and making her way to her car to get the flowers. 

“Andy?” Andy turn to look at Cassidy, “Yes Cass?” 

“Do you think Caleb can hear us?” Andy smiled, “Of course he can sweetheart. He may not be with us but I’m sure your big brother is watching over you, making sure that you two are okay and staying out of trouble.” Andy raised an eyebrow at the twins playfully, making the two girls laugh. 

“Hey!” They hear avoice behind them say, they turn around and saw a girl. Wearing a fitted black high waist jeans, black turtle neck and a black leather jacket with a matching black knee high flat boots with red lace. Her raven black hair was curly and was long up to her waist. Her icy blue eyes were watching them coldly, that it reminded Andy of Miranda. 

“Who are you and what are you doing?” The girl asked raising an eyebrow at them. 

“Hi I’m Andy Pri—“ 

“Hey you, I told you to wait up for me, here I have the freesias with me.” Another girl showed up, and she was shorter than the other girl. Her chocolate brown hair was short and wavy, and she seems a lot friendlier than the one who was glaring at them. 

“Not now, Viv.” The other girl hissed. 

Caroline glared back at the girl, “And who are you?” 

The girl raised an eyebrow at Caroline, clearly amused at the young girl. “I’m Claudia, now tell me who are you and what are you doing with my brother’s headstone?” The two redheads gasped, along with Andy. 

“Claudia...” They look at the direction of Miranda and saw that she was staring at her daughter, tears flowing down her cheeks. Claudia’s eyes widened at the sight of her mother. Who she haven’t seen for 24 years. 

“M-Mother...” Claudia choked out. “Oh my darling girl—“ Claudia glared at her mother and back away as she saw Miranda starting to approach her. 

“Don’t you dare come near me.” She hissed. “I’am not your ‘darling girl’ no, that changed when you left me at that hell of a place!” 

“Claudia please, let me explain.” Miranda started but was again cut off, “There’s nothing to explain mother! You made it perfectly clear to me 24 years ago, y-y-you...” Claudia stuttered, her knees finally giving up as she sat down on the grass tears flowing down her cheeks. Caroline and Cassidy walked towards their older sister and knelt in front of her before hugging her tight. 

They felt their older sister stiffened at the contact, but she didn’t pull away. She just sat there, letting them hug her. 

Andy suggested that they all go to the townhouse where they can all talk, and the girl that is with Claudia who introduced herself as Vivian agreed. She helped Claudia up to her feet, and the twin girl’s eagerly asked if they could ride with them. With the permission of Andy and Miranda, the two girl followed their sister and her friend to their car. 

As they arrived at the townhouse, the twins pulled their sister inside, eager to get to know her. Claudia looked at Vivian, clearly nervous since she doesn’t know how to act around children. Vivian chuckled. 

“Girls, give your sister a break. How about you two go change your clothes while we prepare snacks down here,” Andy said softly, noticing Claudia’s distress. 

“But Andy—“ 

“Hey squirts, just go and change. I won’t go anywhere,” Claudia cut them off. “You promise?” Claudia smirked. 

“I promise.” 

“Pinky promise?” Claudia raised an eyebrow at the two redheads but silently hook her pinkies to each of the girls. Feeling satisfied, the two girls ran upstairs to change their clothing. 

“You have a lovely home Mrs.Priestly,” Vivian smiled. 

“Please call me Miranda. So how long have you been friends with my daughter?” Miranda asked, making Claudia roll her eyes. 

“And she’s suddenly interested in my life, wow.” Claudia mumbled but Vivian elbowed her in the rib making the girl groaned in pain. “We’ve been friends since we were 17,” Vivian replied. 

“Oh that’s great, I’m glad Claudia has friends that she can count on,” Miranda smiled at Claudia but the girl only glared at her mother. 

Andy and Vivian left the two women at the kitchen to talk and stayed at the living room. As soon as they were alone, Miranda sighed and looked at her daughter. “I know you’re angry at me because I left you,” Miranda started. 

“But Claudia, I want to make it up to you. I want us be a family again.” Claudia snort, rolling her eyes. “I hate you, Mother. You don’t know what I’ve been through ever since you left me at that wretched place.” 

Miranda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath trying to calm herself down. Scenarios of what happened to her daughter while in the hands of those people she left her with angered the her. But she was mostly angry at herself, she failed to protect her daughter and now her Claudia is suffering. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me, Claudia. You are my daughter and I love you deeply. I already lost a child, I’m not going to lose one again.” The kitchen was engulfed with silence, Miranda observe her daughter’s reaction, waiting for a reply. Claudia sighed and crossed her arms. 

“Since Cassidy and Caroline are so eager to get to know me. I’ll visit them every once in a while whenever I have the time. I’am after all their big sister, I want to get to know them as well and be a part of their lives. I also want to see the little one grow up.” Claudia muttered. “But I can not promise them that I can forgive you, so don’t get your hopes up.” 

Before Miranda could say anything the twins burst into the kitchen, wrapping their arms around their big sister. 

“You’re here!” They exclaimed. 

“I promise I’ll stay, didn’t I?” Claudia chuckled. The two girls grinned and drag Claudia to the living room, leaving Miranda in the kitchen. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and she turn around to see her wife, a concerned look on her face. 

“How was your talk with Claudia?” Andy asked. 

“She said she wanted to be a big sister to the twins and to Cassandra and will visit us whenever she’s free.” Andy smiled at her wife, “That’s good. I mean, now you’ll get to see and spend time with her whenever she visits.” 

Miranda hummed, “I’ll do anything just to have her forgive me, Andrea. Anything. I won’t lose her,” Miranda mumbled. 

“I have hope, and I live on it.”


End file.
